There is a semiconductor device including a DC-DC converter as a power converter for converting a power source voltage to a predetermined operating voltage. In such a semiconductor device, a SON-type (Small Outline Non-leaded type) semiconductor device with a small size and a low profile has been generally known in which an inductor (coil), IC chip and capacitor are mounted on a main face of a frame. (See JP-A-2007-318954)